The Day Of I Do's
by Zea-SSJ5
Summary: This is the sequal to "Luck of the Draw" It's the day Pan will never forget, for two reason. What are they, well you'll just have to read and find out.


Sadly, I don't own DBZGT so don't sue me, but I will sue you if you steal my character Gokan  
  
*note --- this is the second story of three  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
THE DAY OF I DO'S  
By: Zea-SSJ5  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
~Ages~  
Pan - 21  
Trunks - 26  
Marron - 22  
Bra - 22  
Goten - 25  
Gokan - 7 months  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
*Three Years Later*  
  
I sat nervously on a small wooden chair by the door. I tapped the side of my bare  
  
foot nervously. Kami, where was she. She should have been here five minutes ago I  
  
thought as a glanced over at the clock. All of a sudden the door flu open. I fell to the floor  
  
face first. "Oops, sorry Pan." My best friend, Bra said as she saw me pulling my self up  
  
off the floor. I looked over to her. "That's ok." I told her. In her arms was little Gokan. I  
  
took him from her. "Well, hey there Gokan. How's my favorite little nephew doing?" I  
  
asked him and a soft voice. All he did was gurgle incoherent words. He was so cute. He  
  
looked just like the baby pictures of Uncle Goten, only he had blue eyes. He had the Son  
  
family smile alright thought. I handed him back to Bra. "So, why were you late?" I asked.  
  
"Oh, sorry, Goten couldn't find his shoes." She said with a laugh. "Hey give me a minute  
  
and I'll go give this little guy to Chi-Chi to watch and get Marron." She said as she  
  
turned to leave. "Pan" she said as she walked out of the door and turned back to me.  
  
"There's nothing to be nervous about you know. If you want to go ahead and get dressed  
  
your dress is in the stall over there." She said pointing with her free hand and then walked  
  
away. I walked in the direction she had pointed. I opened the door to the dressing room  
  
and on a hanger over the mirror hung a long, flowing, strapless, white gown. I sighed and  
  
walked in closing the door behind me. I slipped out of my clothes and stood there in my  
  
underwear and undershirt. I took the dress off the hanger as if it were made of very  
  
fragile glass and one false mover could break it. I slowly slipped into it. It lay flatly  
  
around my legs and hung down as low as my ankles. The three layers of lace that lay  
  
overtop of the skirt puffed up a little bit. I looked into the mirror and decided it was fine  
  
and walked out of the small room. Just then the door the room was opened and in walked  
  
Bra and Marron. Marron and Bra ran straight over to me. "Aww, that dress is just perfect  
  
on you Pan." Marron said. Bra just walked around me and straightened out the lace some.  
  
"Well," I started. "Tell Mrs. Fashion-Designer over there you like it. She made it for me."  
  
I said meaning Bra. She had started designing clothes just a little while ago, mainly  
  
wedding dresses since we all were seeming to be getting married. Bra had married Goten  
  
just over a year ago, and Marron and Uub were planning on getting hitched in about eight  
  
months. "Bra!" she exclaimed "I had no idea you could design the perfect dress for  
  
anyone. Yours looked perfect on you and now Pan's looks perfect on her." "Well, I was  
  
going to ask when you wanted your done." "Oh, gosh, I have no idea when I'll have  
  
time" she said. "Well, don't rush. You have time." She said "Marron, Bra, your dresses  
  
are over there in the corner." I said as I pointed over to the two other stalls. "Ok" they  
  
both said together. They both walked in and changed into baby blue dresses Bra had  
  
designed herself. They were both made of silk and had a large fake flower on the  
  
shoulder. The sleeves flowed down their arms to just below their elbows and the skirt fell  
  
right between their knees and ankles. Just before they walked out a knock came at the  
  
door. "Who is it." I called. "It's Dad." Came the call o my father, Gohan. I opened the  
  
door to see my dad as Bra and Marron stepped out of the stalls. "You girls have about 20  
  
minutes to get ready, and Pan these are for you he said as he pulled a beautiful bouquet of  
  
red and white roses from behind his back. He handed them to me and I gave him a big  
  
hug before he left. I shut the door. "Let me guess." Bra said as she looked over to  
  
Marron. "There from Trunks" they said together. "Of course." I said as I looked them  
  
over. There was a note attached to the side. I ripped it off and read to.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Dear Panny,  
  
I love you and I know you'll love these roses. I  
know you must be nervous, cause you know I  
am. I'll see you at the alter  
  
With lots of love,  
Trunks  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I sighed dreamily. "Hey, Pan I'm gonna go check and see if everything ready."  
  
Marron said as she walked out of the room. Bra stayed. "Come here Pan." She said as she  
  
called me over to a seat by the mirror. She had several bobby pins jutting from her mouth  
  
as she combed my shoulder length hair back and put in into a short ponytail and clipped it  
  
up. She pulled my bangs to the side with the bobby pins. She told me to set right there  
  
while she got the veil. She draped it over my face and pulled it back over my head. "Ok,  
  
stand up she said as she grabbed her camera from out over her purse that was laying on  
  
the floor by her feet. She quickly took some pictures and looked at the clock. She had  
  
five minutes to get in her place. She left me but before she went she told me "Pan don't  
  
worry. This is gonna be one of the happiest days of your life." I just smiled and walked to  
  
the door. I draped the veil over my face hiding my black eyes and nervous smile. I  
  
grabbed the flowers and walked out into the hall where I saw my father standing. "Are  
  
you ready Pan?" he asked as we walked to the aisle. I just nodded my head and took his  
  
arm. The traditional wedding music began to play from a grand piano. It was Marron how  
  
was playing. Everyone looked back at me. We began to slowly make our way down the  
  
aisle. I felt the gaze of everyone there on me. I just looked up at Trunks and it all melted  
  
away. All of their gazes, all of my fear. We made it to the alter and Gohan stepped aside,  
  
he stood next to Goten, the Best Man. I handed the bouquet to Bra, the Maid of Honor, to  
  
hold until it was over. Trunks took my hands in his and we looked each other in the eyes.  
  
My Gramps, Hurcule, agreed to be the pastor for this although he truly wasn't. I just  
  
wanted family and friends to be here. He opened the Bible that sat in front of him on the  
  
alter and began. "Do you Trunks take thee Pan to be your wife to have and to hold  
  
through rich and through poor, through sickness and health." "I do." He said never  
  
leaving my gaze. . "Do you Pan take thee Trunks to be your husband to have and to hold  
  
through rich and through poor, through sickness and health." "I do." I said never leaving  
  
his gaze as well. With that he shut the Bible and said. "I now pronounce you husband and  
  
wife! You may kiss the bride!" he said and with that Trunks lifted the veil from over my  
  
face and his lips softly touched mine and he pulled me closer as I closed my eyes and he  
  
closed his. Both of our entire families cheered well, all except Vegeta. We slowly parted  
  
and The cheers continued, but little did anyone know that we had an uninvited guest here.  
  
The entire crowd stopped as he began to speak. I would never forget that voice as long as  
  
I lived and never would have anyone else. It was my Grandpa Goku. "Congratulations  
  
Pan! You to Trunks. I couldn't have ever seen a better couple as you he said and then he  
  
was gone just as soon as he came. "Thanks Grandpa." I said quietly to myself. I looked  
  
over to Trunks and then to the rest of my family and they were as astonished as me. I  
  
would never forget this day. The day we said "I do," the day I became Mrs. Pan Briefs.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
So how do you like it. It's only a one shot fic but there's two more stories in the series left to do so please continue to read on. Bye bye for now. The next book will be called "Christmas Snow" and I know it's to late for Christmas but that's when the story takes place.  
  
(Crappy ending theme plays and credits roll) 


End file.
